


Лучшее свидание по версии Куроо

by Terquedad



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: - Он знает тебя кучу лет, и все равно думает, что пойти с тобой на свидание, - Кенма специально выделяет это слово, - все еще отличная идея. Хоть в платье приди, ему будет все равно.- В платье говоришь.Да, - на автомате отвечает он, но через секунду вскидывается и: - Куро, нет.





	Лучшее свидание по версии Куроо

\- Ну как? - спрашивает Куроо.

\- Отлично, - отвечает Кенма, не поднимая взгляда от psp.

\- Ты не посмотрел.

\- Тебе все идет. И к тому же, с каких вообще пор тебе так важно, что носить?

\- Ну, это же Акааши, - говорит Куроо, придирчиво рассматривая в зеркале, как на нем сидит пятая по счету рубашка. 

\- И что?

\- Он сам, слышишь, сам пригласил меня на свидание. Так и сказал «свидание». Еще и на цветение сакуры. И я очень хочу, чтобы все прошло просто отлично. Не хочу облажаться. Может все-таки синюю? 

Кенма не выдерживает. Поднимает глаза от приставки и смотрит на Куроо, как на неразумного ребенка, который по недоразумению попал в тело почти двухметрового двадцатилетнего парня

\- Сколько тебя Акааши знает? 

\- Лет пять? Я не считал.

\- И все равно он пригласил тебя на свидание?

\- Ну да, - отвечает Куроо, еще не понимая, к чему клонит Кенма. 

\- Он знает тебя кучу лет, и все равно думает, что пойти с тобой на свидание, - Кенма специально выделяет это слово, - все еще отличная идея. Хоть в платье приди, ему будет все равно. 

Куроо замирает, не расстегнув до конца пуговицы на рубашке. Кенма, подумав, что сказал все, что мог, снова запускает игру. 

\- В платье говоришь. 

\- Да, - на автомате отвечает он, но через секунду вскидывается и: - Куро, нет.

Но Куроо его уже не слышит. 

\- Мне пора. 

\- Ты же не станешь на самом деле... - говорит Кенма. - Ты минуту назад заявил, что не хочешь облажаться. 

\- А ты сказал, что ему будет все равно. 

\- Я пошутил. 

\- Вот и проверим, - Куроо распихивает по карманам джинсов телефон и бумажник и идет к двери. 

\- Не забудь фото прислать, - говорит ему в спину Кенма.

***

Пик цветения сакуры в Токио выпал на самое начало апреля. Толпа в Уэно начинается от самого выхода из метро. Акааши ловко лавирует среди людей, пробираясь к выходу. Найти кого-то в такой толпе практически нереально, пусть Куроо и должен возвышаться над основной массой людей на добрых полторы головы. Он уже на месте, решил дождаться Акааши у моста, по которому идет дорога в парк. Акааши не нравится чувствовать себя опоздавшим, пусть на самом деле это Куроо приехал слишком рано. Он еще раз сверяется с присланным сообщением и идет к мосту, стараясь рассмотреть ждущего Куроо. 

И нет.

О боже нет.

Акааши не хочет верить собственным глазам. Он даже старается проморгаться, надеясь, что видение исчезнет. Но глаза не врут. 

Куроо и правда ждет возле лестницы на мост. Куроо действительно возвышается над основной массой людей. Куроо одет в гребаное платье и парик. 

В этот момент Акааши невыносимо хочется развернуться и скрыться обратно в метро. Написать сообщение, мол, поезд сломался, стало плохо с желудком, передумал, да что угодно. 

Но Акааши, на самом деле, тоже возвышается над основной частью толпы, и Куроо его уже видит. Вскидывается и машет рукой так рьяно, что с его головы парик сползает на бок. Он нетерпеливым жестом поправляет его (все равно получается криво) и, широко улыбаясь смотрит, на Акааши.

Акааши кожей чувствует, как путь назад исчезает под этим пристальным взглядом. 

Акааши собирает свою выдержку, воспитание, запасы спокойствия в кулак, натягивает на лицо слабую улыбку и шагает через переход - как раз загорелся зеленый. 

\- Привет! - широко улыбается Куроо, пристально рассматривая лицо Акааши. Акааши в своем лице уверен: сдерживает эмоции он на отлично, но Куроо все равно подозрительно щурится. 

\- Это платье, - зачем-то говорит Акааши вместо приветствия. 

\- Да, - Куроо выглядит таким довольным, будто это - его лучший в жизни костюм.

\- И парик, - Акааши думает, что если проговорит все вслух, то с этим получится смириться.

\- Да, - Куроо активно кивает и парик снова пытается сбежать с головы. Акааши парик понимает, сам бы сбежал. - Правда продавец в магазине сказал, что мне больше подойдет красный цвет, но я не захотел сильно выделяться. 

То есть надеть сиреневое платье и сиреневый же парик, завязанный в два длинных хвоста, это значит «не выделяться» в мире Куроо. Акааши в этот момент кажется, что Куроо откуда-то с другой планеты, и сейчас прилетит корабль и заберет его. Акааши даже скучать не будет. Ну, разве что самую малость. 

\- На самом деле довольно удобно, - Куроо не выдерживает долгой паузы. - Ничто нигде не жмет, - он откидывает с глаз челку, которую не потрудился спрятать под париком. 

\- Удобно платье и, - Акааши скользит взглядом ниже, туда, где заканчивается пышная юбка. - Колготки?.. 

\- Чулки, - самодовольно ухмыляется Куроо. 

\- Почему не колготки? 

\- Размер не нашел.

Акааши сглатывает.

Акааши откровенно подвисает, снова медленно ведет взглядом от закончившейся выше колен юбки вниз по кажущимся бесконечными ногам, пока не натыкается на кроссовки. 

\- Почему не туфли? - вопрос срывается с губ раньше, чем он успевает подумать.

\- Тоже размера не было.

И, о ужас, Акааши слышит в его голосе сожаление? 

\- Ну как тебе? - Куроо даже вертится, давая возможность рассмотреть со всех сторон.

\- Это, - Акааши вовремя проглатывает «пиздец» и заменяет на: - Незабываемо.

Куроо улыбается слишком самодовольно. Акааши чувствует в этой улыбке вызов.

\- Ну, пойдем, - Куроо подхватывает Акааши под руку и тащит на лестницу. - А то сакура вся опадет, пока мы тут стоим.

\- Может ну ее? Поедем ко мне, - Акааши предпринимает жалкую попытку спастись от всего этого абсурда. 

\- Прям на первом свидании? - смеется Куроо. - Прости, я пока не готов. Да и я слишком долго собирался, проторчал в магазине добрых два часа, пока мне смогли подобрать размер. И вот так сразу уйти? Ну нет. 

Акааши на самом деле вообще не хотел знать, что существуют магазины, где на здорового парня могут подобрать платье. 

\- Ты его купил? 

\- Взял напрокат. А что, нравится? - усмехается Куроо. - Могу и купить.

\- Пожалуйста, нет, - дает слабину Акааши.

\- Да не переживай, - успокаивающе говорит Куроо. - Никто не обратит на нас внимания. 

Акааши на это действительно надеется. С одной стороны, ему все еще очень хочется развернуться и уйти. С другой, это же Куроо. Акааши был уверен, что знает, с кем связывается. Все-таки столько лет наблюдал за его выходками и ведь все равно запал настолько, что решился предложить встречаться и пригласил на свидание. И пусть оказалось, что Акааши и не подозревал, какую фигню Куроо может выкинуть, это все еще Куроо - человек, с которым Акааши хорошо. Всегда было хорошо. Да и сейчас, даже не смотря на... Нет, на платье не смотреть не получается. Еще и эти долбанные чулки. Акааши кидает взгляд на его ноги и снова сглатывает. 

Толпа несет их в парк, и Акааши искренне надеется, что он в черной рубашке, черной же легкой куртке и темных джинсах сливается с окружающими. Что его вообще не видно. Потому что Куроо чертовски не прав: на него обращают внимание. Рикошетом задевает и Акааши. Он ловит заинтересованные взгляды, слышит смешки и вообще не знает, что с этим делать и как реагировать.

Куроо же все равно на других. Он берет Акааши за руку и тянет сквозь толпу. Его рука холодная, Акааши сжимает пальцы сильнее.

\- Замерз? 

\- Нет, это платье удивительно теплое, наверное, потому что юбка многослойная. 

\- Я не... - начинает Акааши, но не понимает, что хочет сказать, так что просто замолкает. 

На аллее, засаженной с обеих сторон сакурой, не протолкнуться. Вдоль дороги, под самыми ветвями, места для пикников. Их занимают практически с ночи, найти свободное место после обеда невозможно. «Полюбоваться цветами» давно стало синонимом «напиться на природе». Акааши даже думает, не выпил ли Куроо для храбрости? Просто если он трезвый готов выкинуть что-то такое, страшно представить, на что он способен под градусом. Акааши одновременно и очень страшно и невероятно любопытно узнать. 

То, что их окружают цветущие деревья, Акааши понимает только тогда, когда Куроо останавливается сделать фото. Потом он включает фронтальную камеру и, притягивая Акааши к себе за плечи, делает первое совместное селфи.

Скалится довольно, показывая результат. На фото Акааши выглядит как обычно. Он даже начинает уважать себя за умение держать лицо. Куроо на фото - это выбившаяся из-под парика черная челка, длинные перевязанные бантами хвостики, перекинутые через плечи вперед, широкая улыбка. Шея кажется длиннее, из-за глубокого выреза на платье. 

Вырез.

Акааши его будто и не замечал раньше, так что теперь залипает на фото, гадая, как вообще платье держится на плечах и не сползает с них? Когда Куроо убирает из-под носа телефон, и снова щелкает цветы на деревьях, Акааши украдкой залипает на его ключицы. Привычные футболки их так не открывают. Акааши определенно нравится этот вырез. Точнее ключицы. 

Блин.

Акааши на мгновение закрывает лицо ладонями, а потом догоняет успевшего уйти вперед Куроо. Сам берет его за руку, тот только улыбается и смотрит на Акааши пристально, с интересом. Акааши вопросительно поднимает брови, но Куроо ничего не говорит. Идет вперед и тянет за собой. 

К середине аллеи Акааши снова вспоминает, что пришел сюда любоваться сакурой. Даже останавливается, достает телефон и делает несколько фото. На первом - снова ушедший вперед Куроо. На втором - Куроо стоит в пол-оборота и фотографирует низкие ветки. На третьем он снова спиной.

Кажется, Акааши собирался фотографировать что-то другое. 

Куроо разворачивается и останавливается, ждет. Порыв ветра сбивает лепестки с деревьев, ерошит волосы, немного задирает юбку и Акааши на мгновение видит кружевную резинку чулков. 

Ох черт. 

\- Акааши, знаешь с какой скоростью падают лепестки сакуры? - спрашивает Куроо, когда Акааши оказывается рядом. 

\- Минус пять пунктов чувства собственного достоинства в секунду? 

Куроо только смеется. Акааши чуть улыбается.

\- Почему ты постоянно отстаешь? Нравится смотреть на мою задницу в платье? Или на ноги в чулках? - Куроо снова ловит руку Акааши и сжимает пальцы. Сильно. Не вырваться. Будто никогда и не отпустит больше. 

\- Я... - Акааши не успевает придумать оправдание, как к ним подходит группа девчонок. Они трясут телефонами и просят сфотографироваться с Куроо.

Куроо выглядит до невозможного довольным, а Акааши очень хочется припомнить его недавнее «никто и внимания не обратит». Акааши сказать ничего не успевает. Его просят отойти. А потом и вовсе вручают в руки телефон с просьбой сфотографировать всех вместе. Акааши послушно фоткает и разрывается между желанием влезть в кадр и никогда этого не видеть.

Когда через несколько метров ситуация повторяется, и Акааши снова просят отойти, самолюбие уже готово вопить что-то вроде «эй, я же тоже красивый», или «хватит его лапать», или «вы вообще видите, это платье на парне? Парень в платье, что с вами не так, почему вам нравится?» но Акааши, конечно же молчит. 

Молчит, снова делая фотографии на чужие телефоны. Молчит, когда Куроо просят поставить ноги определенным образом, или, господи боже, приподнять немного юбку? 

Акааши вообще-то молчит просто потому, что слов не находит. Но когда кто-то спрашивает, кого Куроо косплеит, Акааши не выдерживает:   
\- Он не косплеер, он придурок. 

\- Я не придурок, я твой парень, - самодовольно поправляет Куроо. 

\- Придурочный парень, - смягчается Акааши.

«Мой придурочный парень», - говорит он про себя, и от этой мысли становится и сладко, и странно одновременно. 

К концу аллеи толпа редеет, и становится ощутимо прохладнее. Температура держится около пятнадцати градусов, весеннее солнышко греет не так, чтобы очень сильно. Акааши борется с желанием снять с себя куртку и заботливо накинуть ее на плечи Куроо. Позаботиться о нем, как, ну, о девушке. Но Акааши плохо представляет, как тот отреагирует, так что просто плотнее запахивает куртку на себе и крепче сжимает чужие холодные пальцы. 

\- Давай поедим? Знаю тут недалеко отличную лапшичную. 

\- Давай, - хватается Акааши за спасительную мысль, и только потом до него доходит, что Куроо все еще в платье. Они прошлись по парку, среди толпы и это в принципе было не так уж страшно. А теперь они пойдут в лапшичную. В хорошую, если верить Куроо, лапшичную. Где за толпой уже не спрятаться (будто это помогало). Жаль, если она действительно окажется отличной, ведь Акааши больше никогда туда не вернется. 

В небольшой лапшичной Акааши в полной мере понимает, насколько сильно они привлекают внимание. И хотя никто ничего не говорит, спасибо японской вежливости, чужие взгляды ощущаются почти физически. 

Куроо только улыбается сильнее и нарочито изящным движением откидывает волосы за плечи, чуть не скинув с головы парик. 

Места есть только за одним длинным столом, это, конечно, минус. Места с самого края у стены, это, конечно, плюс. Места с одной стороны стола, Акааши еще только предстоит понять, плюс это или минус. 

Он отпихивает Куроо к стене, а сам садится рядом со случайным соседом, хотя обычно старается делать наоборот. Акааши не очень любит сидеть с незнакомцами рядом. Сейчас Акааши глупо старается спрятать Куроо от чужих глаз, хотя как такое спрятать-то. 

Акааши неожиданно понимает, что в последний час его раздражает не то, что на Куроо платье, а то, что оно короткое и с глубоким вырезом. И это очень неожиданное чувство. Акааши не знает, что с этим делать, так что пока они делают заказ подошедшей тетушке. 

Разговор не клеится. Акааши очень сложно смотреть на Куроо, еще сложнее воспринимать, что тот рассказывает. Взгляд с лица падает то на ключицы (чертов вырез), то на плечи (и снова вырез), то на бедра, скрытые юбкой (спасибо столу, чулки не видно, но Акааши знает, что они там).

Когда приносят еду, Акааши вздыхает даже с облегчением. Теперь можно не пытаться говорить, можно только жевать. 

Становится жарко. Акааши снимает куртку и устраивает ее на лавке, между собой и соседом справа. Двигается к Куроо ближе. В попытке устроиться на узкой лавке поудобнее, рукой проводит по его спине. 

Ткань гладкая, приятная на ощупь. Куроо замирает. Акааши чувствует, как под пальцами напрягаются мышцы. В следующее мгновение он снова расслабляется и, будто ничего и не было, продолжает есть. Акааши тоже возвращается к лапше, но мысль о чертовых чулках, о ногах Куроо в чертовых чулках, не дает ему покоя. Он опускает руку под стол, проводит по своей ноге, одновременно находя край юбки - спасибо тесноте, они сидят вплотную. Пальцами, на пробу, чуть приподнимает край. Куроо шумно выдыхает.

Акааши скользит по чулкам выше. Куроо замирает, но старается вести себя естественно. Жует, как ни в чем не бывало, а в голове Акааши такой сумбур с тех пор, как он увидел Куроо у моста, что очень хочется проверить, сможет ли Куроо удержать лицо так, как Акааши его держит весь вечер. 

Под юбку залезть удивительно просто. Гладить бедро, обтянутое чулком, не то же самое, что гладить ткань джинсов. 

Акааши скользит до кружевной резинки и пальцами обводит узор. 

Куроо рвано дышит и героически засовывает в рот еще лапши. 

Акааши добирается до святого - полоски кожи между резинкой и бельем - и замирает. Куроо давится и роняется палочки. Акааши чуть поддевает резинку и скользит пальцами под чулок. Куроо резко сводит ноги вместе, зажимая пальцы Акааши. Он пытается протолкнуть руку ниже, между ног, в опасной близости от паха. Под прикрытием стола и такой удобной юбки, делать это неожиданно приятно. 

Акааши сжимает пальцами бедро Куроо и понимает, что тот уже не кашляет. Кажется, вообще не дышит. 

\- Ты покраснел, - неожиданно хрипло говорит Куроо, и Акааши свободной рукой трогает свои щеки, только сейчас понимая, что они горят. 

\- Ты тоже, - он смотрит на такого же смущенного Куроо. 

\- Что ты творишь, - продолжает Куроо, и в его вопросе нет вопроса, так что Акааши только пожимает плечами и снова ведет ладонью. Куроо чуть раздвигает ноги, позволяя коснуться внутренней стороны бедра, и снова сводит их вместе.

Акааши плавится.

Акааши думать ни о чем не может, только хочется увидеть, как Куроо смотрится в чулках без платья.

«В чулках и с задранной юбкой», - мысленно признается сам себе и, кажется, лицо вспыхивает еще сильнее. 

\- Пойдем, - говорит Куроо. Если бы на нем был красный парик, его лицо слилось бы с ним. Он встает, забирая со стола счет. Лапша остается почти не тронутой.

\- Куда? - Акааши старается говорить ровно, но голос хрипит. 

\- Ты предлагал поехать к тебе, - он подает руку и помогает Акааши выбраться из-за стола.

\- Ты же не готов, - не сдерживается Акааши. 

\- Я передумал, - говорит Куроо так серьезно, смотрит так внимательно, что у Акааши ноги подгибаются. 

Куроо рассчитывается на выходе, и у Акааши даже сил нет предложить заплатит пополам. Или оплатить весь счет. 

У Акааши вообще нет сил сказать хоть что-то. 

На улице он все-таки накидывает куртку Куроо на плечи. Сам он в одной рубашке, но сердце с такой скоростью гоняет горячую кровь по венам, что кажется, он никогда больше не будет мерзнуть.

Куроо засовывает руки в рукава куртки, запахивает ее на себе плотнее, утыкается в ворот и нарочито громко вдыхает, прикрыв глаза. 

Господи помилуй. 

Горящим лицом Акааши можно согреть маленький город.

Акааши идет к станции так быстро, что Куроо едва за ним поспевает. Возле турникетов Акааши беззастенчиво залезает в карман своей куртки за проездным. Чувствует, как Куроо вздрагивает от прикосновения. 

Акааши проклинает все: огромные размеры Токио, свою съемную квартиру на окраине, три пересадки. Акааши путает вагоны и им приходится идти через всю станцию на переход, а это долго, и теперь Акааши проклинает себя.

На выходе с нужной станции, у Акааши на карте не хватает денег. Турникет противно пищит и не открывается. Акааши подходит вплотную к Куроо и снова запускает руки в карманы куртки. Шарит в поисках мелочи. Куроо только стоит и шумно дышит, когда чужие руки касаются самого низа живота.

\- Ты решил всю мелочь прямо в карманах пересчитать? - не выдерживает Куроо, и Акааши понимает, что поиск денег уже похож на предварительные ласки. Он выгребает горсть монет, закидывает их в ближайшем автомате на карту, и турникет радушно выпускает его со станции. Куроо идет следом. Куроо мог бы начать издеваться над рассеянностью, над молчаливостью Акааши, над тем, что чувствует, как подрагивают его пальцы, когда он гладит Куроо по руке, пока они идут сквозь темные улицы.

Только Куроо не до смеха. 

Если бы он знал, что будет такой эффект, он бы давно надел платье, а не ходил поодаль, думая, что подкатить к Акааши - изначально провальная затея.

У подъезда Акааши разворачивается к Куроо, но тот опережает и сам достает из кармана ключи. Акааши рассматривает лицо Куроо в неверном свете подъездного фонаря, старается найти тот вызов, который скользил в его взгляде и улыбке в парке, но находит только нетерпение и желание. 

Акааши все еще жарко. Несмотря на вечерний холод, несмотря на то, что на нем только рубашка, несмотря на то, что от станции они шли добрых двадцать минут, ему чертовски жарко. От близости Куроо, от его взгляда, от мысли, что еще немного, и он снова сможет запустить руку под юбку, под резинку чулка, под ткань белья, и для этого даже не обязательно раздевать. 

Акааши проделывает все это за несколько секунд, пока лифт несет их на нужный этаж. 

Акааши буквально заталкивает Куроо в квартиру, сразу обнимает со спины и снова лезет под юбку. 

\- Не знал, что ты такой фетишист, - Куроо пытается говорить с издевкой, но в голосе звенит напряжение. 

\- Не знал, что ты способен прийти на свидание со мной в платье. 

\- Если бы я знал, что ты такой извращенец, я бы пришел в платье на какой-нибудь твой матч еще в школе. 

\- Если бы я знал, что ты такой придурок...

Акааши закончить не успевает. Куроо разворачивается, выпутываясь из объятий, и целует в губы. Акааши обдает новой волной жара. 

Еще секунда, и он вспыхнет. Сгорит и никогда не пожалеет об этом. 

Он целует в ответ и гладит Куроо по обтянутой платьем спине, по обнаженным плечам - рукава сползают - по ключицам, прикоснуться к которым мечтал, кажется, всю жизнь. Проводит руками по бокам, по заднице под многослойной юбкой. Ведет ниже, до самого края. И снова вверх, по чулкам, пока не натыкается на голую кожу. 

\- Где? - хрипло спрашивает Куроо, обжигая губы своим дыханием. 

\- Прямо. 

Кровать обнаруживается за стеллажом, разделяющим единственную в квартире комнату на две части. Куроо останавливается возле нее, стягивает и так почти упавший парик с головы и кидает его куда-то в сторону. Смотрит на замершего в паре шагов Акааши. 

\- Подними. 

\- Что? - уточняет Куроо, хотя должен прекрасно понимать, о чем речь: взгляд Акааши прикован к юбке. 

\- Юбку, - подтверждает он. 

\- Извращенец, - смеется Куроо, но просьбу выполняет. 

\- Придурок, - Акааши не остается в долгу. В один шаг оказывается близко-близко, накрывает ладонью пах Куроо, чувствует под пальцами стояк, гладит. - И правда, нигде не жмет, - голос срывается на хрип. 

Ему самому в джинсах невероятно тесно. 

Куроо тянется к молнии платья, но Акааши говорит:

\- Оставь.

Опускается на колени и трется щекой об обтянутое кружевной резинкой бедро. Куроо перехватывает юбку одной рукой, другой гладит Акааши по волосам. 

\- Мой фетишист, - почти восхищенно выдыхает он, и давится вдохом, когда Акааши начинает вылизывать полоску голой кожи. 

\- Мой придурок, - вторит ему Акааши и толкает на кровать. 

“Кажется платье придется купить” - последнее, о чем думает Куроо, прежде чем Акааши оказывается сверху и снова целует так, что связных мыслей голове не остается.


End file.
